The present invention relates to a window security system especially adapted to prohibit the entry through the window by a burglar or other unauthorized person, while permitting free passage through the window during an emergency.
The basement windows and first floor windows of houses, apartment buildings, and office buildings are often covered by metal bars in order to prevent unauthorized entrance through the window and into the building by burglars and other unauthorized persons. If the building should catch on fire, then these windows covered with bars form a prison which prevents a person inside the building from exiting the building through the windows.